


Harry

by nerdinacrown



Series: Daddy!Direction [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Daddy!fic, I can't seem to write Harry entirely happy idk why, but read it, it might get better idk, medical scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That good ol' lame title Daddy!Direction series. Harry's a doctor and a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry

Working in the emergency room of a pediatric hospital that was cleared to handle trauma was a roller coaster ride. There were great days where the worst case was a broken wrist or deep cut from horse-playing in the kitchen and all the staff went home with plenty of energy and smiles on their faces. Then there were terrible days where even after hours in surgery, a child would not survive the repercussions of a freak accident. Harry thought today was going to turn out to be one of the former- there was a new cappuccino machine in the lounge and the most concerning cases so far this shift were a broken ankle and an upsettingly high fever. He was looking forward to going home soon to celebrate Landon completing his first year at grade school with the huge dinner Louis had been planning for days now.

 

He was doing a final check on Johnny Dawson when it happened. What was supposed to be a great day turned out to be the worst of his whole career.

 

"Alright Johnny, so now we know not to---" Harry was cut off by commotion in the entry. Someone in great distress was screaming extremely loudly. Extremely loudly and in a dangerously familiar Yorkshire accent.

 

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!...NO YOU BASTARD I'M FINE LOOK AFTER MY SON!!! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND?"

 

Harry threw his clipboard at the nurse and sprinted down the hallway, crashing through clients and fellow caretakers without a second thought. His stomach was somewhere in his toes sending acid throughout his body and his heart was threatening to beat it's way past his ribcage.

 

There was no way he could have prepared himself for the sight that he met upon reaching the entryway. Louis' head was wrapped in a bloodied bandage, one side of his face was bruised, and he was screaming and crying. But that was _nothing_ compared to his precious Landon. His small frame was laid on a stretcher, bruised, bleeding, and none of his limbs looked as if they fit together. His glasses were still on his face, broken in half, completely useless to his closed eyes. A nurse was kneeling over his tiny body giving him CPR.

 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and his own scream sounded muffled, Louis' tight grip felt like a light squeeze, and the surgeon general's shouts of "Dr. Styles! You have to calm down!" seemed to be coming from miles away.

 

Overheard "obstructed airway... uncategorized burns- most likely second degree... probable cerebral contusion or laceration... and almost definite paraplegia..." rattled through his brain. Harry knew he should be thinking through an action plan, washing his hands, and prepping for procedures, but his emotions had monopolized control of his brain and body. All he could manage was sitting on the floor as cries of "LANDON!!!" ripped out of his throat and hot tears slipped down his face.

 

He was forced to take the rest of the day off to wait. To wait for the consequences of a truck driver paying too much attention to their phone and causing his family to be the middle of a pile up on the motorway. The truck driver had died on impact. Harry had to wait to see the fate that awaited his son. His precious, innocent son who was loud and quick-witted like Louis but said it all very slow like Harry. His son who sat with Zayn when they all went fishing because he too hated to see the fish struggle. His son who required Harry to tuck him in every night while Louis sang the lullaby he once sang to his siblings. His son who he and Louis had waited so long for, who was spoiled by his many aunts, who donated every single toy he no longer played with, who shared his lunch with the hungry kids at school, who behaved for his teachers, who watched Disney movies with Liam, who was learning ukulele from Niall until he was big enough to hold a guitar, who pretended he was the knight, dragon, and captured princess all at once, who liked peanut butter and banana sandwiches, who drank more tea than anyone 10 times his age, who played and sang and loved like evil couldn't possibly exist in a world he occupied. His son whose smile was too bright to be unfairly erased by the darkness of the world. His son who might not live through the next few hours and Harry had to just wait.

 

Luckily, he was able to be useful to Louis, cleaning up his head wound and rubbing his back when he threw up from combined concussion and racking sobs, but even that didn't take up much time. They ended up sitting in the small waiting room all night, clutching each other as if somehow the tighter they squeezed, the better Landon's chances were. Somewhere around 2am and their 11th shared cup of tea, the surgeon general approached them.

 

"Dr. and Mr. Styles, you've got a fighter for a son. Landon has some difficulties in front of him- but he's going to be fighting for a long time."

 

Harry and Louis both burst into tears. Harry was surprised his tear ducts hadn't fallen out of his head already tonight. They were finally allowed in to see their son and even as a doctor, Harry was shocked by how many tubes and electrodes were connected to his son's small body. He took Landon's small hand in his own and placed light kisses all over his face and arms willing his love to make the medicine work faster.  

 

Landon's right wrist was in a cast as was his left foot and his body was littered with bandaged cuts, ugly burns, and purple bruises, but the worst was what you couldn't see. He had needed back surgery that would probably keep him from ever being the pro footballer Louis wished for, but he was completely free from paralyzation. He had suffered from some small cerebral contusions that left him with worse vision than before, near-deafness, and probable epilepsy. Even these could be solved with a stronger lens prescription, seizure medication, and thankfully Louis had already been teaching Landon sign language since they adopted him. Harry would now have to learn it as well, and would need to stay home to care for his son as he healed, but Harry knew he would go to the moon and back for Landon. His son would still get to share his bright smile with the whole world and Harry couldn't wait.


End file.
